My friend Eli
by Kazumi Tachikawa
Summary: an E+T fic. Imagine...cool Eriol Hiiragizawa...turn...gay? then if he's gay...how will this fic become an E+T fic? chapter 2 up!
1. meet Eli

-~- My friend Eli -~-

© 1

® by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A. kaZ™

-~-

this fic was created thanks to the wonderfully evil weird not to mention diabolical mind of rei tsusanami, CEO's sister. She dared CEO and I to make an E+T fic wherein Eriol is gay. So onegai REVIEW! And yes flames _are _accepted just don't make it too harsh! 

-~-

Disclaimer: if I _did _own Card Captor Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo would've ended up together in the series!

-~-

Tomoyo Daidouji, your resident geek. Wearing her usual blue jumper, brown sneakers, and white shirt, her purple/black hair done in a messy bun held by a pencil. She pushed her thick black glasses up and tugged on her black jansport™ back pack as she walked away from the college library. 

She struggled with her load of thick med-books. Although she is rich, and her mother owns a toy company, she refuses to spend money in buying new clothes. She finds it unethical and a total waste of time and money.  

She was struggling with her books when "OOF" she collided with someone and dropped all her books. 

"oh! My GOD! I'm so-SO SORRY!" said the person in a slang voice, the person helped Tomoyo pick up her books and helped her up. When the person realized who it was "OMG! Tomoyo! Deary I am so SO sorry" 

"I-its alright Eli, it was actually my fault" Tomoyo said straightening her glasses 

"no-no dear it was MY fault…so come on bf! I'll treat you to a mocha-latte! Besides I was just looking for you anyway" Eli said 

"erm-…I don't know…I really have to study" 

"oh come now! I'm also taking med and you don't see me studying" 

"that's because your _smart_ Eli" 

"girl…you've got a-lot to learn" Eli said yanking on Tomoyo's hand "now come on…lets go to the café down town…it just opened"

"well if you say so Eli" Tomoyo said her voice full of uncertainty 

Eli, was your resident cool, smart person. _He _was the party going type. He was wearing slacks and a button down shirt with a sweater tied to his neck with matching black leather hi-heels.  

Eli and Tomoyo placed their bags on the chair and ordered their latte. The two best friends we happily chatting when a couple of jocks made their way towards them. 

"well well well…if isn't Eriol Hiiragizawa, what's the matter _Eriol_ school's too tough for ya! Making you _gay"_

Eriol-er-I mean Eli raised his eyebrow and and looked at the beefy jock in front of him

"actually its _Eli_ and as for school…it's a breeze, I'm surprised you could ask such a logical question there's still hope for that beefy brain of yours after all" 

Tomoyo just stifled a giggle 

"now if you'd excuse us…we have to leave…lets go Tomoyo" Eli said getting his own messenger bag

They left the café and the angry jocks 

"oh man Eli…I cant believe you did that!" 

"serves him right!" Eli said "now come on we're going to be late…I have a manicure appointment at 4 and its already 3:55 then I have to get ready for my _date _with my Brian"

Tomoyo just rolled her eyes, and hopped on Eli's pink Chevrolette Camaro convertible. No matter how witty and seemingly serious Eli would be, he would still be Eli. But she liked her best friend that way, even though he was gay. 

"oh and Tomoyo…don't forget BF, we still have that thesis due…I've done my part already…how's yours" 

Tomoyo sighed; yes this was her best friend Eli, the cool, classy type, smart gay that is always organized and always so carefree. She always wondered how he managed med school with an honor grade and have a great social…not to mention long line of ex-boyfriends. 

She shook her head and placed her bag and ton of books at the back seat and thought 'hey this _is _L.A. after all, anything's possible'

-~-

well this is the first chapter! Hope you guys like it, gomen if it was short! But the next chapter will be longer! I _know _the plot isn't visible…but hey…this _is _just the first chapter after all…so Onegai REVIEW!

~kaZ™


	2. disaster & instant crushes

My Friend Eli

©2

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ™

~

gomen if I updated just now, would you believe that this story didn't have a plot? Well believe it or not it doesn't…that's the reason why I haven't updated for a long time…I had to think of a plot! So now it has a plot…BTW thank's to all those people who reviewed. I never expected soooo much reviews for just one chapter! Im SOOOO happy! So could you guys continue that! So I can be INSPIRED more! I bore you don't I, well I wont keep you…ONWARD HO!

~

"Eli, you're a special person to me…you know that…right?" Brian asked holding Eli's hand 

"of course Brian,  I do" he replied with his eyes hopeful as ever, glittering with delight at how his Brian is being  romantic

"but…"

"wait!" Eli said interrupting him as he heard the word 'but' he quickly snatched his hand away and asked "alright what is this _but_ thing of yours?" raising his eyebrows 

"see, Eli, I cant go on like this, I have…" 

"wait a minute…wait-a-minute here" he said interrupting again "you're breaking up with me?" he asked hysterically "look, no one and I mean _no one _had ever EVER broken up with me, IM the one who breaks up with them, NOT you!" 

"but Eli"

"no BUTS Brian, I know where this is going at, you're going to break up with me am I right?"

"yes" he answered meekly

"I KNEW it! UGH! I.Hate. You. remember this Brian Thompson, no one and I mean NO ONE had EVER broken up with Eli Hiiragizawa! You WILL pay!" with that Eli threw his napkin down and slapped Brian in the face. Walked out of the restaurant and called a cab. He immediately headed towards Tomoyo's apartment. 

Eriol gave the driver a 100 dollar bill with out even waiting for his change. He hopped off and immediately ran towards Tomoyo's apartment. He knocked on the door twice, thrice, until the door slowly opened and a groggy Tomoyo wearing a robe, her hair done in a tight bun placed her glasses slowly and asked "Eli…what are you doing here?" she asked 

"oh TOMOYO!" he cried as he buried his face on Tomoyo crying. 

Tomoyo who was taken aback by this sudden action "E-Eli…what's wrong?" 

"I-Its B-Brian!" he cried again. Tomoyo could only shake her head and said "oh boy, this is going to be a long night…come on Eli…tell me about it" she said guiding a crying Eli on her shoulder in and shutting the door. 

An hour later 

"Then…Then he-he said yes…then I said I knew it, and I hate you and I told him he will pay" Eriol explained pulling out another tissue 

"then what happened?" Tomoyo asked 

"::sniff:: then-then I-I-I SLAPPED HIM!!!!" he cried out and cried again

"there there Eli, here" she said handing him a new box of Kleenex 

"thank you ::sniff::" He blew his nose and wiped the last tear away "you know what…from now on I am sworn OFF men EVER! I will never date a man AGAIN!" he announced standing up raising his hand

"so does this mean, you wont be gay anymore?" she asked 

"of course not!" he said smirking. Tomoyo just fell anime style "I'm still going to be gay, just an independent gay" he continued "now where is that emergency kit I gave you?" 

"its in the bathroom" Tomoyo answered baffled by his answer 

"thanks…I need to freshen up a bit…I mean I cant be seen like _this _can I? I have a reputation to keep" he said walking towards the bathroom. He shut the door but he opened it again and stuck his head out "by the way BF, the term is not _gay _its _girl_, gay is a little too demeaning" 

Tomoyo shook her head in disbelief. She got the trashcan and started picking up Eriol's Kleenex overload. 

Eriol emerged from the bathroom an hour later; Tomoyo was now resting on the couch watching T.V. 

"oh good, your finally done, so are you going to spend the night here?" she asked 

"I'm not sure…after all it is 3 am already" Eriol said smiling. Tomoyo smacked her forehead for her stupidity "right" Tomoyo looked at Eriol in curiosity and asked, "What do we do now?" 

"I don't know, why don't we finish all our homework's!" Eriol suggested 

"oi vey" was the only thing Tomoyo could say

The next day in school

"now class, the insertion should be place right-" but before the professor could continue with his lecture to his students a knock interrupted him. 

"Mr. Cramer, sorry to interrupt your heart-riveting lecture to the 3rd year students but our transfer student has arrived" said the secretary sarcastically 

the grumpy teacher Mr. Cramer "fine, let him in" he said placing the scalpel down. A man with blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes entered. Wearing a black short-sleeved button down shirt and dark blue pants, he held his binder in his arm and his other hand in his pocket. Casually and coolly he combed his hair with his hand. 

All the girls in the class, just stared at him, admiring him. Mr. Cramer noticing this grumpily said "alright introduce yourself and stay near Daidouji and Hiiragizawa, they can help you in your studies" 

"hey, I'm David Miller, call me Dave" he said giving a slight wave. 

"alright Mr. Miller, Daidouji is the one with the bun and Hiiragizawa is the blue haired on over there" 

Dave walked over Tomoyo and Eriol who along with the rest of the class were wearing lab gowns. "hey, since we'll be together for quite a while, I'm Dave" he said extending his hand to Tomoyo who at the moment was rather stunned and speechless at the sight of Dave beside her extending his hand. 

"I-I-I-I-I" was the only thing she could say. Eriol noticed this and decided to act the stern manly type "this is my best friend Tomoyo, who at the moment has a difficulty processing what she will say and I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, call me Eriol" they shook their hands 

"nice meeting you Eriol"  he turned to Tomoyo and flashed a smile "nice to meet you Tomoyo" he said winking 

"MR. Miller THIS is not a SOCIAL hour!" scolded Mr. Cramer "now kindly STOP your atrocious flirting and PAY attention!" 

The rest of the class just laughed while he coolly ran his hand through his hair again melting the hearts of all the girls in the class especially Tomoyo 

~

uh oh, Tomoyo has a _crush?_ Eriol is acting _manly_ the HELL is wrong with these people! And what trouble does this Mr. Miller bring? Hmmm, if you guys want to find out then REVIEW!

~kaZ™


End file.
